


Buttons

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Romance, Sexual Tension, flirty Rose, frazzled doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe she didn’t know she was slightly more on display than usual, having not actually been in control of her body at the time of her unveiling.





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Let the great reposting of 2018 continue... lol. Seriously, thank you all for your patience during this time.

The Doctor opened the door to the Tardis and gently ushered Rose inside, hoping he had made the right decision to leave Cassandra with her past self. He had wanted to ditch her on New Earth to wither away alone, but one look from Rose’s pleading eyes had fractured his callous instinct. Even though the narcissistic flap of skin had nearly killed her, Rose hadn’t failed to stun him with her compassionate nature. It pushed him to show more mercy — and he loved her all the more for it.

Rose sat on the jumpseat with a weary sigh, tucking a wayward hair back in place. As he piloted the ship to the vortex, the Doctor, for nearly the hundredth or thousandth time that day, couldn’t help but glance at the extra bit of her pale skin exposed to the air. Ever since Cassandra had adjusted the purple top, his eyes had drifted to her chest more than usual, even after he’d realized it wasn’t Rose. But it was still Rose’s creamy skin and it drew his gaze like a magnet, powerless against the pull.

It was bloody distracting! Maybe she didn’t know she was slightly more  _ on display _ than usual, having not actually been in control of her body at the time of her unveiling.

The Doctor cleared his throat and forcefully averted his eyes. “Erm, Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?” She smiled warmly at him, ready to move on from the somber atmosphere.

“Perhaps you’re unaware… can’t blame you if you are since  _ you _ didn’t actually do it. But, well…” He paused, floundering for the appropriate words to describe her tantalizing decolletage without sounding like a lewd idiot.

Rose furrowed her brow, waiting for him to continue. “Well…?”

He sighed dramatically. “Your buttons are undone.”

“Oh.” She glanced down briefly and then met his eye with a casual shrug. “I know.”

“Right, ok…” He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he was going to function if she knowingly frolicked around so wonderfully disheveled. “So you… like it that way then?”

“I know  _ you _ do.” 

His mouth dropped open in shock. Rose smirked and stood, brushing perilously close to him as she slinked around the console. The Doctor watched her go, hearts racing and cheeks flaming.  _ When had she caught him?! _ Had he really been that obvious?

Before he could mentally recall the day and pinpoint the moment of his blunder, Rose turned around and called out, “Oh, Doctor?”

“Yes?” he squeaked.

“Feel free to unbutton the rest.” With a parting wink, she disappeared from the room.

It took him four point seven seconds to restart his frazzled brain and chase after her.

 


End file.
